This invention relates to a multidirectional resilient suspension system for vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to such a suspension system for relatively heavy tracked vehicles which includes a resilient mounting between the track roller frame and the main vehicle frame for cushioning both vertical and horizontal loads.
Many track-type vehicles such as crawler loaders commonly have a rigid connection between the vehicle main frame and the track roller frames for maximum stability and handling of the vehicle. However, with such rigid connections, the horizontal and vertical shock loads imposed upon the track roller frames during operation are transmitted directly to the main frame. This subjects the main frame to severe stresses, and results in an extremely rough ride for the vehicle operator.
Although previous attempts have been made to provide resilient suspension systems for track-type vehicles they have not been universally acceptable, since for loaders, in particular, these prior art systems have typically permitted too much movement between the track assemblies and the main frame, which movement has drastically reduced the stability and handling of the loader, especially when traversing uneven terrain with a loaded bucket. Such prior art suspension systems are exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. pat. Nos. 2,126,707 to Schmidt; 2,445,723 to Brown; 3,307,855 to Doennecke; 3,482,852 to Hickman; 3,547,426 to Hart, of common assignment herewith; and 3,650,888 to Hirst; as well as British Patent No. 1,199,274, published July 22, 1970.